mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 10 MOST USEFUL Mario Kart Items!
I made a Top 10 BEST Mario Kart Items list, but this list will not be relating to that list in any way possible. There are a lot of useful items, and they may help you win. Here are my Top 10 MOST USELESS Mario Kart Items. Ranking Order Number 10 10th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Blooper Artwork (Mario Kart Wii).png Number 10: Blooper. Let's start off this list with the Blooper. This item inks all racers ahead of you can causes them to swerve and slow down a bit. It's not as useful as the other items on this list, so that's why it's only #10. Number 9 9th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png FakeItemBoxMK8.png Number 9: Fake Item Box. The Fake Item Box can be useful in many situations. The Fake Item Box can trick other players into thinking it's a real Item Box. In Mario Kart 64, Fake Item Boxes can block items, a feature that needs to come back if this item returns. The best place to put this item is near an Item Box. Number 8 8th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Thunder Cloud (Mario Kart Wii).png Number 8: Thunder Cloud. The next item on this list is the Thunder Cloud from Mario Kart Wii. This item gives you a speed boost, which allows you to negate grass and other terrain that slows you down. It's better to pass the cloud off to another racer before it shrinks you to a tiny size. Number 7 7th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png SuperHornMK8.png Number 7: Super Horn. The Super Horn is a popular item in Mario Kart 8. This item can destroy the infamous Blue Shell once and for all. Number 6 6th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Super Leaf - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 6: Super Leaf The Super Leaf is useful for me because I can flip over other opponents, collect Coins, and glide in the air for longer. Also, I use it at the correct time. Number 5 5th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 5: Red Shell. The Red Shell is an awesome item to use. You throw it, and then it locks on to the nearest player. Number 4 4th Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Desaturated POW Block.png Number 4: POW Block. From one good item to another, my next most useful item is the POW Block from Mario Kart Wii. This item hits all the racers ahead of you by making them spin out in a way similar to that caused by a Banana, except they also lose their current items. This can be very helpful if you are playing like garbage. Number 3 3rd Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Starman.png Number 3: Starman The Starman is also an awesome item to use. This item makes you invincible to EVERYTHING. Sure, the Mega Mushroom from Mario Kart Wii tried to emulate its usefulness, but you could still get hit by Stars, Bullet Bills, or Lightning. Number 2 2nd Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Lucky Seven - Koopa Kart 7.png Number 2: Lucky 7. The Lucky 7 is an awesome item to use. It gives you seven items: a Mushroom, Banana, Green Shell, Red Shell, Bob-omb, and Blooper. You just have to mash the use items button to spam them all. The Crazy 8 is just a worse version of it because it adds a Coin to the pack. Number 1 1st Icon - Super Koopa Kart.png Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png Number 1: Bullet Bill. The Bullet Bill is UNSTOPPABLE. This item transforms you into a Bullet Bill and allows you to rocket down the track. This item can turn a lost race into a race that you can actually win. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts